Down with the Sickness
by inuyashalver311230
Summary: InuYasha's demon side gets out since the jewel is very close to being complete. Can anyone survive his killing spree? Or will everyone die, including him?


My First Horror Story

**Authors Note: I didn't write the song in this story, if you know the band Disturbed then you will understand. If not, then oh well.**

InuYasha kept tossing and turning, "Damn, I can't get to sleep," he said quietly to himself. Then he got a lurch in his stomach.

"**Can you feel that?" **his demon self said to him.

"Oh, shit" InuYasha said. He ran as quietly as he could out of the hut and into the woods. No way would he let the others see him like this.

InuYasha's stomach was killing him… almost literally. His eyes turned blood red with blue pupils. His fangs and nails grew longer and his cheeks had purple stripes on them. InuYasha, unaware that he changed went over to a creek nearby.

"_Holy shit! What the hell happened?_" he asked in his head.

**"Well since the jewel is soooo close to being done, I can let myself out whenever I want. Especially when your guard is down." **InuYasha said. Well as his demon self that is.

"_Oh no you don't. Get out now!"_ he yelled in his head.

**"I would gladly go away but fortunately for you there is only one way I can go away."**

_"Well shoot then."_

**"You're going to have to kill the one you love."**

_WHAT! Kill Kagome! No way am I going to do that sort of shit. I'd rather die in hell!" _he yelled.

**"Ok then. I'm going to have some fun. You just think that over again."**

InuYasha bounded to a nearby village. (Not the one he was just in because he wanted to give his hanyou self a little time to think.)There wasa little girl, about 7 years old, playing in a well nearby. She turned around when she heard InuYasha come out of the woods.

"Hey mister. It's 12:00 at night. Why are you out?" she asked as she got up and walked up to him.

"**You're only a kid you little piece of scrap. Why are you out here?"**

"Sorry sir, but I can't get to sleep."

**"Well you're forgiven." **InuYasha took out one of his claws and sliced the girl. The last thing she ever did was scream.

All the villagers heard this scream and they got out of their huts as quick as lightning.

"MY BABY!" a woman yelled, she supposedly was the little girl's mother.

"He did it!" a villager pointed at InuYasha, "Kill him!"

**"You kill me? Ha! You're all just a bunch of little, wimpy villagers! I think I'll do the killing!" **InuYasha ran towards the villagers and slaughtered them all. (In the background I think I'll put a song there.)

Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

"InuYasha!" someone yelled. InuYasha turned around and saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo running towards him.

"Miroku, Sango look! InuYasha's demon again!" Shippo yelled.

"Yeah, but Tetsusaiga is right next to him how can he turn demon?" questioned Miroku.

"Enough questions! Let's get some answers!" yelled Sango, "Kirara let's go!"

Kirara turned into _her_ demon form and ran towards InuYasha with everyone on her back.

**"What the hell do you want?"**

"InuYasha calm down we just want some answers." Miroku said as he confronted InuYasha.

**"Well why don't you try in hell! I heard they have lots of 'em!" **InuYasha yelled as he killed Miroku by stabbing his nails in his stomach.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango. Now he really ticked her off, "That's it InuYasha you asked for it! Hiraikotsu!" she aimed for InuYasha, but didn't hit him. Instead he cut Hiraikotsu in half and cut Sango's stomach open.

"Ahhh," she yelled in pain as she fell to the ground. InuYasha turned his attention towards Shippo.

"Kirara… Kirara, go to Kagome… keep her…sa." Sango tried to say before going into the world beyond.

'_Yes, I will keep her safe.' _Kirara thought as she went over to Shippo.

"InuYasha please, I know you hate me but not this way!" Shippo said.

InuYasha scraped Shippo's arm and was trying to get closer but Kirara scooped him up and ran to the hut were Kagome stayed.

"**Damn you!**" InuYasha screamed.

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness

You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

InuYasha decided to confront his demon self with a persuading issue.

"_Well I see that there really isn't anyone else to slaughter."_

"**What the hell are you trying to say? There _is _still that girl isn't there?"**

'_No don't please. What did she do to you anyway?"_

"**Every time I got out she was always there to put me back. Every Time! Now it's time for pay back." **

"_NO!"_

It was too late. InuYasha already bounded towards Kirara's sent. He followed it to a little hut near a roaring river.

"InuYasha? Wait no don't come any nearer! I'm warning you. Ahhhhh!" Shippo yelled as InuYasha picked him up and took him to the river.

**"I'll give you a bit of sympathy. You won't die as quickly as the others. But I'm helping you."**

"How are you helping me?"

**"Say 'hello' to your dad for me!" **InuYasha said as he started drowning Shippo. There was a lot of thrashing and then… there was none.

_'I can't believe you! He was only a kid!'_

**"Hey don't flip out, either he will be with Kagome again. Or with you."**

_What?_

**"Either you die or Kagome dies."**

_'Fine take me to where you killed the others'_

**"Be that way. The fool. You would have had a wonderful time killing your brother."**

_"Just shut the hell up and take to the creek!"_

Meanwhile in the hut, Kagome heard everything. The murder of Shippo and InuYasha fighting with himself.  
"Kirara, please take me to him," Kagome said sadly looking at the big cat demon in her way of the door.

Kirara just shook her head.

"Please Kirara. I need to speak to him, I think I can get him back to normal."

Kirara just looked at her without any expression what so ever.

"Fine if you're not going to take me I'll go by myself," Kagome said walking over to Kirara, trying to step over her.

**ROAR! **

No way would Kirara let Kagome get killed especially by the one she loved.

"Please Kirara, I beg you. If I can just talk to him, maybe I can avenge Sango and the others."

Kirara thought about this and again shook her shaggy head.

Kagome thought of an idea. "Owww!" she cried out in pain.

"Kirara if you take me to InuYasha maybe I can get rid of this nasty pain."

Kirara finally gave in. She was getting sick of this. If InuYasha laid one killing hand on Kagome she would have to kill him.

Kirara went over to Kagome and put her on her back.

"Thank you Kirara, now go to where he wanted to go!"

InuYasha finally got to where he wanted to go. He sat down quickly and looked around.

_'I can't believe I did this.'_

**"You had better believe it dog-boy because we did this together."**

_'Yeah, sure. Take out Tetsusaiga.'_

InuYasha took out Tetsusaiga and looked at its rusty blade. It looked like it had when he first got it. All worn out and dirty.

Kagome was in the woods but she could see InuYasha clearly. _What's he doing? Wait don't tell me he's… killing himself?_

Well Kagome guessed right. InuYasha pointed Tetsusaiga towards him and started.

"No, InuYasha!" Kagome ran right in front of him and instead of InuYasha getting hurt, she did. "Please… InuYasha, don't do that… to yourself." She said then closed her eyes forever.

_'Look what you did you bastard!'_

**"Ha you think that was me? Well you were the one who told me to get Tetsusaiga out. No, wait! She's dead!"**

_'That's right, get out now!'_

Kirara saw all of this and got really mad. She didn't care if InuYasha didn't do it or not. Kagome was dead, she disobeyed her master. She started for InuYasha.

"Wait Kirara, it's me!" InuYasha tried to say, but Kirara scratched him on the cheek.

**'That's it, no more Mr. Nice Demon. Why don't you go and see Sango for yourself you little pest!"**

The battle went on for minutes, but we can all guess who won. Kirara laid beside Kagome beaten and bloody. She steadied her breathing, although she knew she wouldn't last.

InuYasha started laughing, **"Even the great cat demon can't beat me. Wow, I should've done this earlier."**

_'Oh no you don't, look you killed Kagome. It's my turn.'_

**"No, wait, I nooooo!"**

InuYasha breathed in the free air that he had given himself. He was now back to normal. '_But not for long.' _He looked over at the dropped Tetsusaiga and went to go pick it up. There was no breathing what so ever. No stomachs rising then falling to indicate that even one person lived through their torture. He sighed then picked Tetsusaiga up. He went over to Kagome and laid beside her. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he wanted to be with her. Wherever she was, he would be there too. His quickly plunged his sword into his heart.

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!

No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned around towards the death scene. 

"Lord Sesshomaru why are we turning around?"

"I want to see if my wish came true Rin."

"What wish?"

"You insolent little snip, he wants to see if InuYasha is dead." Jaken yelled at Rin.

Sesshomaru walked out into the battle scene. Jaken gawked, Rin covered her eyes and Sesshomaru… yes I can't believe it too… he smiled.

There InuYasha was, Kagome, dead in his arms. Miroku and Sango not far away but lying close to each other. Kirara was still where she died looking like she was trying to protect everyone.

"I knew you would die. But not this way you fool." Sesshomaru said then walked away as if nothing happened.

(**Authors Note: Myoga felt that there was something wrong so he and Kaede went to the battle scene. When they saw what happened they started crying. Their tears formed a river and carried the bodies to the ocean. InuYasha was right, Shippo could see them again. Now they continue their journeys in the World Beyond.)**


End file.
